


Caged

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Food Sex, High Heels, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Shaving, Temperature Play, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester has had a bad day, but Abby has the perfect cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

When he got home he couldn't see Abby anywhere, but he knew she would be there somewhere because he'd called to let her know he was on his way. She was probably waiting out of sight to see if he would follow her standing orders or try and resist, not to mention that she liked to make a grand entrance so she could see his reaction to whatever outfit she was wearing. He hoped she'd decided to wear the heels tonight, he loved seeing her strut around in them. She had heeled boots as well, but he preferred the stilettos because they showed her legs off. He smiled to himself, it wasn't very politically correct, but he could admit, at least to himself, that he was a leg man.

He wasn't interested in fighting her commands tonight. He'd had a long day and he wanted to relax and not have to worry about anything but making Abby feel good and in return he knew she'd make sure he felt good as well. He walked into his bedroom and stripped, hanging his suit up and tossing his shirt and underwear into the hamper before walking over to the bed to see what she'd laid out for him.

His collar was there as he'd expected, along with a set of weighted nipple clamps. His cock twitched at the sight. His nipples were very sensitive and Abby just loved to play with them – pleasure or pain, he didn't mind as long as she was paying him attention and enjoying herself. There was also a metal cage and cock ring with a post-it stuck to it, in her unique handwriting, telling him not to put them on but to bring them with him when he was ready.

He buckled the collar on, feeling himself slip into a different mind set the moment it was fastened. Once he had the collar on he knew he wasn't in charge any more, Abby was. His responsibilities had been left at the office and he didn't have to do anything tonight but follow orders. The clamps were next and he hissed as he tightened them. They seemed to send little bolts of electricity from his nipples straight to his cock and he took a deep breath to try and find his self control. If he didn't he'd never be able to fit into the cage.

Picking the cage and the cock ring up he walked back out into the living room and knelt in the middle of the floor, lowering his eyes and waiting for Abby to come out and tell him what to do next.

He heard the click click click of her shoes on the wooden floor and smiled. It sounded like he'd got his wish and she was wearing the stilettos.

"You're being very good tonight, James," she told him. "You must have had a really bad day. Well, don't worry. I'm going to make you forget all about it. You may stand up and give me the cage."

Lester stood up and handed her the metal pieces, still looking at the floor because she hadn't given him permission to look up yet.

Dropping to her knees, she quickly slid the cock ring on, gently tugging his balls into place and drawing a soft moan from him. Then she slipped the cage on and locked it all into place with a padlock. "There," she said, patting the cage gently. "You'll stay like that until I choose to release you." She looked up at him with a cheeky smile. "How well fitting is the suit you're going to wear tomorrow?"

Lester looked up in surprise. "Abby?"

She smiled. "I don't recall saying you could look up, James." She reached out and tugged on one of the nipple clamps, making him groan. "The cage is safe to wear for days at a time. If you're not a very good boy I'll make you keep it on until tomorrow night."

He lowered his eyes again hurriedly, although part of him was hoping she'd do that to him sometime – just not on a day where he had to work. "I'm sorry, my lady."

She tugged on one of the clamps again. "Don't do it again. Now go into the kitchen and make up a plate from the fridge and bring it back. Just one plate. I'm going to feed you tonight."

"Yes, my lady." Lester turned and walked into the kitchen, taking a plate out of the cupboard and then opening the fridge to see what food Abby had prepared for them. He smiled when he saw that it was all finger foods. Abby had obviously planned this in advance. He loaded the plate with fruit and vegetables and several small pots of dips and then hesitated. At the back of the fridge was a chocolate and vanilla cheesecake, his favourite dessert. He didn't touch it though, he knew if Abby wanted him to have it she'd tell him and taking it out without permission would get him punished.

Bringing the plate back into the living room he saw that Abby had stretched out comfortably on the couch so he walked over and knelt next to her, offering her the plate.

She smiled proudly at him. "You're such a good boy." Taking the plate she swirled one of the carrot sticks in a cheesy dip and bit down on it, moaning softly at the taste.

Lester shifted uncomfortably, feeling himself harden a little at the sound. The cage stopped him reacting too much though and he savoured the feel of being restrained like this, not able to do anything but please his mistress.

Next she picked up a piece of celery and dipped it in another dressing before offering it to Lester. Leaning forward, he took it in his mouth and bit down. When he'd swallowed the first mouthful he leaned forwards and took the rest of the celery stick, nipping at Abby's fingers at the same time.

In this manner, they worked their way through the entire plate. When the food was all gone, Abby leaned down and kissed Lester softly. "I'm sure you saw that there is a treat for you in the fridge."

He smiled. "Yes, my lady."

"Go and cut a slice and bring it back to me. You can eat it from my fingers and maybe from other parts of me as well if you're lucky," she said teasingly.

Lester scrambled to his feet and took the empty plate out to the kitchen, putting it in the sink. Then he got a clean plate out and cut a slice of the cheesecake, taking a fork he put it on the plate as well but he didn't expect to use it.

Returning to the living room he handed the plate to Abby and sank back down onto his knees, lowering his gaze the way she liked.

"Such a good boy," she said softly. Running a finger through the cheesecake she held it out to Lester, moaning and shifting slightly as he sucked the food from it and then laved it clean with his tongue.

She fed him three more mouthfuls that way before putting the plate on the side table. Standing up she slowly unbuttoned her blouse and then tossed it over the back of the couch. Laying back down again, she collected more of the chocolate and vanilla treat on her fingers and spread it across the top of her breasts. Holding her fingers out she allowed Lester to clean them again before stretching sensually. "Clean me."

He moaned and leaned forwards, carefully bracing himself with one hand on the back of the couch and the other on the arm near her head. He bent down and swirled his tongue through the creamy treat before carefully licking it all from her soft skin. The combined taste of the cheesecake and Abby's skin made him lick his lips.

"So good, James," she sighed. Unclipping her bra she wriggled out of it and dropped it to the floor. Gathering more of the dessert on her finger she painted her nipples. "Make me feel good, boy," she told him, breathily.

He groaned and cupped one of her breasts in his hand, leaning forwards and wrapping his lips around her nipple. When he sucked gently she moaned and when he swirled his tongue around the peak she arched up against him. He chuckled around his mouthful and took his time, cleaning every speck of cheesecake from her breast before moving over to repeat his actions with the other one. By the time he was done, she was moaning constantly and clutching at his head.

"Good boy," she gasped. Grabbing his hand she pushed it down towards her underwear. "Now make me come like a good little pet and then you can help me clean up."

He licked his lips and grinned, his fingers already slipping under the waistband of her knickers. "I thought I just did that?" he teased.

When he slid his fingers between her legs she was already wet and eager, pressing against him desperately. He smiled and started using his knowledge of what she liked to send her over the edge as fast as possible. She groaned and writhed, pressing against his hand eagerly and then, with a soft cry, she came. He could feel the contractions and tried to make it last as long as possible before bringing his fingers to his lips and licking them clean.

Abby groaned and reached out, running her nails over his back. "You are so good at that."

Lester smiled up at her. "You know I love to please you, my lady." Stretching until his lips were a breath away from her he hesitated. "May I kiss you?"

She slid her hand into his hair and closed the gap, kissing him slowly. When they finally broke apart to breathe she kissed his cheek. "Go and run me a bath and you can bathe me and then if you're good I'll let you put your tongue to use again."

He smiled and then lowered his eyes again, knowing she loved seeing him like that. He liked making her come and he liked feeling her writhing above him while he teased her with his tongue, tasting her and making her cry out. If he did a good enough job she usually let him fuck her when he was done.

Standing up gracefully, he left her on the couch while he went into the bathroom. Running the water he found the bubble bath she liked and poured some of it under the taps, watching as it bubbled up and filled the room with a warm, vanilla scent. A noise behind him made him look up and he smiled at the sight of Abby, leaning on the door frame, watching him.

"Your bath is almost ready, my lady. Would you like me to undress you?" Unwrapping Abby was almost as much of a turn on as seeing her in one of her mistress outfits. She was already topless thanks to their earlier playing so she was left in her knickers, stockings, and stilettos.

"Hmm, would I like you kneeling at my feet, looking after me?" she asked with a mischievous grin. "What do you think, boy?"

Lester moaned softly and knelt at her feet again. He felt her lean on his shoulder as he carefully lifted first one foot and then the other, taking the stilettos off with a sigh.

"I promise I'll wear them this weekend for you, boy. Unless we have to work, I'm going to keep you naked and on your knees all weekend. I'm going to lock you up again and not let you come until Monday morning and if you're a bad boy I'm going to spank your sexy arse until it's a lovely shade of red," she whispered hoarsely. "I'm going to make you beg for release."

Lester groaned and shuddered. They didn't often play for more than a few hours at a time, but after the last few weeks a whole weekend where he had nothing to worry about but pleasing her sounded like heaven. His cock was aching in its prison and he could feel his heart pounding because of her words.

With trembling hands he reached out again and slowly peeled her stockings off before slipping his thumbs under the edge of her knickers and sliding them down her legs, leaving her naked before him.

"Good boy," she praised him. Taking his hand for support she stepped into the bath and turned the taps off before stretching out in the hot water. She moaned softly at the feeling. "Oh that's good. Bathe me, boy and then you can take me to bed and have your reward."

Picking up the bath sponge, Lester poured a generous amount of the fruit scented body wash that Abby liked on to it and then he knelt up so he could reach more easily. Carefully he started at her neck, moving the sponge gently across her body. Taking one of her hands he lifted her arm out in front of her and smoothed the soapy sponge over it before doing the same with the other one. Rinsing the sponge in the water he squeezed the water out over her body, enjoying the way it cascaded over her smooth skin.

"Would you like me to shave your legs, my lady?" he asked, a smile playing around his lips.

"I think that's more of a treat for you than me," she teased. Nevertheless she stretched out in the bath and raised one leg out of the water, grinning at the look on his face. "Anyone would think you have a thing for my legs, James."

He smiled and leaned closer to kiss her again before taking hold of her leg so that she didn't have to keep holding it up. "If this is my treat, does that mean I'm not getting out of this cage tonight?" he asked, grinning wickedly at her.

"Hmmm, I think you could probably still earn release. Shave my legs and then take me to bed and use your tongue to make me come and I'll unlock you and ride you," she promised.

Lester groaned, his cock twitching at the thought. "There are times when I think you're more devious than I am, my lady." He winked and surprised her into a laugh.

"That's quite a compliment coming from you." She closed her eyes and relaxed against the padded rim of the tub. "Now get to work, boy."

Carefully, Lester spread the cream along her leg and then he slid the razor over the skin. He was concentrating to make sure he didn't nick her beautiful legs and because he wanted to make sure he didn't miss a spot. When the first leg was done he picked her other leg up and slowly repeated the process, loving the way her skin felt under his hands. With her legs shaved, he picked up the moisturiser he knew she loved and gently massaged it into her skin.

Abby moaned. "You're so good at that. Next time I get bruised running away from dinosaurs I'm going to get you to give me a massage."

Lester kissed her lips gently. "You only ever have to ask, you know that, love." Standing up he held out his hand to her. "Let me help you out, my lady and I'll dry you. I can give you a proper massage if you want."

Abby took his hand and let him help her out of the bath. As she stood there he wrapped her in a towel and gently dried her, dropping to his knees in front of her to dry her feet and legs.

Teasingly, Lester brushed the towel over her mound before slipping his fingers between her legs and stroking her. He pulled them back and stood up. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her slowly. "Let me please you, my lady."

"You're getting bossy, boy," she scolded him. Reaching down she ran her fingertips over his balls as they sat in the ring at the base of the cage. "I should make you keep this on tomorrow, under your pretty suit, until you learn that you're not in control here."

"Abby!"

"Boy!" she retorted. "Don't make me punish you."

Lester lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, my lady."

"Go and lie on the bed. Face up," she ordered. "I'll be with you in a moment. I just need to get some supplies and then you're going to lie there while I play." She smiled wickedly and he shivered.

Lester stretched out on the bed, taking hold of the head of it and wriggling until he was comfortable. He didn't know what Abby was planning, but he was sure he would enjoy it.

He watched carefully as she came back in with a candle, some matches, and a tray of ice from the fridge.

She laid them on the beside table and then leaned down to kiss him. While he was distracted by the kiss she tugged on the chain connecting the nipple clamps he was wearing. He arched up, moaning, and she chuckled. "You like that, don't you, boy?"

"God yes," he groaned.

"Then you're going to love this." She tugged hard on the chain once more before carefully releasing the clamps. Leaning down she licked and sucked on one of them before biting down sharply.

He cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, closing his eyes so he didn't have to watch her as well as feeling what she was doing. His cock was as hard as the cage would let it get and she had barely done anything.

Grinning she picked up one of the ice cubes and rubbed it over the abused nipple while pinching the other one. Dropping the cube for a second she lit the candle and then went back to alternating the cold of the ice cube and the heat of her mouth around his nipple.

Soon Lester was biting his lip and trying to muffle the desperate sounds he was making. He was writhing and squirming under her touch, but not seriously trying to get away.

He still had his eyes closed so she knew he wouldn't see her next move coming. Picking up the candle she moved it over the nipple that she'd just used the ice on and tilted it, dripping the hot wax onto the reddened peak.

He let out a hoarse cry that he would later deny was a scream, arching completely off the bed. Opening his eyes he looked up to see her kneeling above him, holding the candle, and smirking at him.

She ran her finger over the wax, which had already dried to form a crust over the abused nipple. Pinching it hard she made the wax crumble and then she peeled it off. She ran the ice over it to soothe the burn and then ran the melting cube over the other nipple as well for good measure. "Ask me to do it again," she told him.

Lester groaned, the ache in his cock almost rivalling the ache in his nipples now. He closed his eyes again and slumped, relaxing completely into the bed, knowing that he would do anything she asked by this point. "Please, my lady. Do it again."

She licked her lips and dripped more wax, this time onto the other nipple, making him cry out again. Sliding further down his body she dripped a trail of wax from his chest down his stomach, almost to where the cage started.

Putting the candle down safely she peeled the wax off his nipple, not so accidentally digging her nail into his flesh in the process.

He groaned and shuddered. "Please, my lady," he begged.

"Please what?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. "You don't want me to stop do you?"

He swallowed hard and then shook his head, knowing what she wanted to hear. "No, my lady."

"Good boy," she praised him. Working her way along the trail of wax she peeled each drip off, taking body hair with it in places and making him yelp. The last one had landed on the trail of dark hair leading down along the lower part of his stomach and she peeled the edge of it up before grinning down at him and then ripping it off, taking the hair with it.

He cried out again and his cock jerked within the cage. "Oh God, Abby please!"

Blowing the candle out she leaned down to kiss him again. "You've been such a good boy I'm going to let you please me now." She stretched out on the bed next to him and spread her legs slightly. "Use your mouth to make me come, boy."

Lester sat up and straddled her body. First he kissed her slowly, sweeping his tongue through her mouth. Then he started to work his way down her body. He kissed the hollow at the base of her throat, cupped her breasts gently, sucking on one of them as he slid past. When he got to her navel he dipped his tongue into it, making her squirm and giggle. He knew where she wanted his mouth, but he also knew that she loved to be teased, so he slid down past where she wanted him to be and nipped her inner thigh, sucking on it until he'd left a dark mark against the pale skin.

Spreading her legs further, he ran his thumbs between them, opening her up for his tongue. He leaned down and lapped delicately at her folds before pushing his tongue deeper. He let her moans guide him and swirled his tongue around, not wanting to make her come too quickly, even though he knew she wouldn't let him come until after she had.

When she was squirming and pushing against him, he slid two fingers inside her, thrusting them gently in and out while he used his tongue to bring her over the edge. He felt her squeeze around his fingers and heard her cry out, shaking as she came. He continued to tease her with his tongue, trying to prolong her orgasm for as long as he could.

Eventually he pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and crawled back up the bed to kiss her again.

Abby moaned into the kiss and slid one hand into his hair, holding him still as she kissed him back hungrily. When she finally pulled away she grinned wickedly and slipped her hand between them, teasing his balls with her fingertips.

"Well, you've been a very good boy tonight, so I think you've earned your reward," she teased. She reached over to the bedside table and picked up the key she'd left there earlier. Deftly she unlocked the cage and carefully slid it off, dropping it onto the table along with the key.

Grabbing a condom she ripped the packet open with her teeth and then rolled it down his cock which had hardened almost as soon as the cage had been removed. Pushing him onto his back she straddled him and slowly lowered herself onto him, moaning as he filled her.

Lester groaned and rested his hands lightly on her hips. "Please, my lady," he begged. "Ride me."

Abby grinned and leaned down to kiss him, making both of them moan again as the movement caused him to shift within her. "I love you," she whispered.

Taking his hands, she used them for leverage as she sat back up and started moving. Slowly she raised herself almost completely off of him before sinking back down again. She could feel Lester's thighs shaking as he struggled to hold on until she was ready for him to come.

"So good," she moaned. Her movements quickened and she started slamming down on him and squeezing around him.

Lester closed his eyes again, thrusting up to meet her downward movements. He bit his lip, trying to hold on just a little longer.

"Come for me, boy," she said. "Let me see you come."

Lester arched up and came with a hoarse cry.

Abby squeezed her muscles around him. Letting go of one of his hands she reached between them and stroked herself, quickly bringing herself off again. Leaning down she kissed him again and then carefully raised herself off of him so he could take the condom off and toss it into the bin.

He turned the lights off before coming back to bed, pulling her into his arms, and tugging the duvet over both of them. She snuggled closer, kissing his shoulder gently. "How do you feel now, James? Ready to face everyone tomorrow without shooting them?"

Lester laughed and kissed her hair softly. "I might even be able to deal with Cutter without wanting to strangle him. Thank you, love. I needed that. It was a long day; seems like that's the only kind of day we've had recently."

She wriggled even closer and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Well I'm happy to make you scream whenever you need it." She smiled to herself before adding, "By the way, boy, you're still wearing your collar. You'd better not forget to take it off in the morning or you'll never hear the end of it."

Lester chuckled again and squeezed her gently. "Maybe we should buy Stephen a collar and lead so he can use them to rein in Cutter. I would pay to see that."

She giggled. "God, can you imagine Connor's face if he ever saw that? Besides I think Stephen would want equal time in the collar. Maybe Claudia should take them both in hand. I think she'd look stunning in black leather with thigh high boots and a little whip ..."

Lester laughed helplessly and then tilted her face up so he could kiss her. "Thank you, darling. I needed that." He closed his eyes. "Now hush and let me sleep. You've worn me out."


End file.
